November 2003 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions last night celebrating his wife's (Sheila) birthday. That date would have been 27th October. *Peel plays a track from Twitch covering James White's Contort Yourself. *Peel thinks he maybe the first grandfather to play at Fabric's. *Peel thinks the Sketch And Code record samples CL Franklin, but is actually from Jesse Jackson. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Uncle John Patterson: Billy In The Low Ground (v/a LP - Everybody's Tuned To The Radio: Rural Music Traditions In West Georgia, 1947-1979) Center for Public History, State University of West Georgia *Corrigan: Hope (CD - How To Hang Off A Rope) Bright Star *Larry Ellis & The Black Hammer: Funky Thing (Pt 1) *Quinoline Yellow: Weekendrush (CD - Cyriack Parasol) Skam *Ballboy: Born In The USA (CD - The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories) SL *Donna Summer: Disco Satan (shared CD with OVe-NaXx - Donna Summer vs. Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *Singing Craig / Elephant Man: Here We Go (12") Star Kutt *Paper Cut Out: Less A Roof, More A Ceiling (7" - Rats!) Jealous *Otaku No Denki: Dope Head (CD - The Future Played Backwards) Viper *Dave Clarke: The Wiggle (CD - Devil's Advocate) Skint *Coachwhips: I Knew Her (v/a CD - Narnack Sampler Vol. 2) Narnack *Willie Brown: Future Blues (v/a 4xCD - Century Of The Blues - The Definitive Country Blues Collection) Chrome Dreams *Rothko: Wish For A World Without Hurt (CD - Wish For A World Without Hurt) Nail *Marked Men: I Don't Want It (CD - The Marked Men) Rip Off *Twitch: Contort Yourself (Twitch - Optimo Mix) (12") ZE *Monitors: Greetings (This Is Uncle Sam) (v/a CD - A Soldier's Sad Story - Vietnam Through The Eyes Of Black America 1966-73) Kent Soul *Vybz Kartel: Grudge You (7") Jammy's *Workhouse: Ricketts (CD - The End Of The Pier) Bearos *Junior Boys: Birthday (12" - Birthday / Last Exit) KIN *Fall: Last Commands Of Xyralothep Via M.E.S. (CD - The Real New Fall LP (Formerly 'Country On The Click')) Action *Players: He'll Be Back (v/a CD - A Soldier's Sad Story - Vietnam Through The Eyes Of Black America 1966-73) Kent Soul *Trumans Water: Rock Of Gibraltar (CD - You Are In The Line Of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *Sketch And Code: Fear No Evil (12" - Fear No Evil / Whatever) Emotif *Boxed In: Rocket Science (7" - Boxed In) Busted Heads *Sluts Of Trust: Piece O' You (7") Chemikal Underground *OVe-NaXx: Numbed A Thought Disorder (shared CD with Donna Summer - Donna Summer vs. Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *Jimmy Reed: I Don't Go For That *Beenie Man: Good To Stay (7") Stone Love Music *Audio Pancake: Yoda's Breakfast (12" - A Disturbance In The Force E.P.) WahWah *Otaku No Denki: The Way The Future Was (CD - The Future Played Backwards) Viper File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-11 ;Length *2:00:31 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes